


Halloween con Harry y Draco

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, HP: EWE, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acerca Halloween y este año lo quiero celebrar con una serie de viñetas con Harry y Draco como protagonistas. Cada una de ellas gira en torno a esa noche tan especial, pero tendrán géneros muy diferentes, que irán desde lo sobrenatural a lo erótico, espero que os gusten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** _All Hallows' Eve (Noche de todos los Santos)_

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~1000~

 **Resumen:** En la noche de brujas, Harry acude una vez más a una cita con la persona a la que más ama: Draco Malfoy

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas.

 **Beta:** HermioneDrake

* * *

_Halloween con Draco y Harry_

_All Hallows' Eve_

* * *

La nieve crujió bajo mis botas mientras subía despacio la cuesta. La había recorrido tantas veces a lo largo de los años que creía que podría sortear cada guijarro, cada bache, cada hondonada, cada grieta, con los ojos cerrados. La galerna hacía que me tambalease, notaba cómo revocaba en la cumbre, arrumbándose sobre las copas de los cipreses, que parecían retorcerse, acosados por plutónicos tormentos. Olía a salitre, a mar embravecido, a gélida roca descarnada, a tierra ultrajada, a azufre, a algas putrefactas, hedía a muerte. Me miré las manos desnudas, las venas se marcaban, abultadas por el esfuerzo. Estaba jadeando, roncos resuellos que percutían en mis pulmones, la grava me hizo resbalar mientras contemplaba agotado la bóveda celeste, manchada de niebla y estrellas. Cirros deshilvanados se arrastraban como sudarios, enroscándose en torno a los túmulos que erguían entre la descuidada vegetación. Dedos helados, translúcidos, heridos por los fuegos fatuos, esquivos resplandores que se habían vuelto mis compañeros.

Recordé que aquella primera noche en que fui a acompañarte, creí que el corazón se me pararía de puro terror. La verja chirrió mientras las bocanadas barrían y hacían cantar las ramas preñadas de hojas, meciéndome, como los brazos de la madre que nunca tuve, más los únicos que ahora anhelaba eran los que no tenía, _los tuyos._ A lo lejos, resonó el tañido lúgubre de la campana; la marejada al fondo del risco pareció arreciar, rizándose en oleadas de espuma blanca, el intenso verdor oceánico se confundió con el lejano horizonte. Me incliné y repasé con ternura la fría piedra, el nombre tallado, las fechas.

Ese no eras tú, sólo yo parecía saberlo. Tú no eras ese que se llevaron de mi lado una madrugada, mientras dormíamos. Tu aliento se heló, casi podía decir el momento exacto, estábamos tan unidos que pude sentirlo como si hubiese sido mi sangre la que se detuvo en las venas. Siempre fuimos tú y yo, primero como enemigos, luego como amantes, nadie fue capaz de hacerme sentir lo que tú. Eras todo, Draco, todo. Creí que no habría poder humano, divino o mágico que pudiese separarnos.

Acaricié el mármol cremoso, desvaído por la intemperie, había llovido tanto, me dolían las rodillas mientras el viento giraba y aullaba, las ráfagas trayendo escarcha, como mil punzadas hiriéndome. El fulgor de la luna iba y venía, arrastrando retazos de un réquiem, ecos, los árboles entonaron un sordo cántico que hablaba de pena y angustia. _Me_ _esperabas_ , casi pude oírte; arañé el suelo, que se resquebrajó bajo mis dedos. Gruesas gotas me azotaron, tenía tanto frío que casi me parecieron tibias. Los nimbos se arremolinaron, húmedos sudarios en torno a mí, lágrimas derramadas desde el cielo que parecía romperse sobre mi cabeza.

Tras mis párpados, las imágenes se sucedían en una cadencia electrizante; trémulo, aparté la varita, perdida en el lodo negro como la brea. _Me buscabas_ , el susurro del viento gritaba mi nombre: tú, Draco, _tú llamándome_ , como cada noche desde esa noche, como cada segundo desde aquel segundo, con cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón, tú guiándome, tú, eternamente tú. No habría nada que nos separase, ni magia, ni conjuros, ni maldiciones, ni la muerte, esa burla del destino. _Nada._

De pronto el camposanto pareció serenarse, lejos quedaron el frío, la congoja, el llanto: tu mano, apartando los cabellos que oscurecían mi mirada. Extenuado, alcé el rostro y te miré, no sabía si era un sueño u otra de aquellas crueles pesadillas, verte y no poder tocar la seda de tu pelo, rozar tus labios, beberme tu aliento. De rodillas, me alcé en medio del fango, no pareció importarte; tus ojos, ópalos sin fondo en la fría medianoche. Acunándome, con una lejana tonada, arrullado por el amor, una vez más, la última, noté las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, hirvientes regueros limpiando el tajo en medio de mi pecho, ese que alguien que te llevó dejó allí, sangrando lentamente mi pena porque de nuevo me habían arrancado lo único que tenía.

—Harry. —Tu voz, _oh, tu voz_ , había añorado tanto tu cadencia, ese tono único, íntimo, sólo tuyo, sólo mío—. Al fin has llegado.

La lluvia arreció, empapándonos, me levanté a trompicones, rotos lamentos fruto del más dulce de los alivios me inundaron el pecho. _Eras tú_ , reseguí con la punta de los dedos tus facciones, los pulgares recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula, la curva de la boca, la nariz, las pestañas doradas, eras tú, mi amado, mi amante, mi amigo, el que había dado sentido a toda mi existencia. Tú, era tu perfume, intoxicándome de dicha, tremolando en mi alma.

—Draco... —sollocé, tu perenne abrazo turbándome; a nuestro alrededor la medianoche cantaba, mientras el agua y la escarcha nos empapaba, una suerte de gélida purificación, arrastrando lo roto, lo sucio, lo corrupto. Ya nada importaba, porque tenía tu presencia a mi lado y eso era lo que necesitaba. Lo que siempre había buscado, nunca quise más que eso: tenerte cerca, poder amarte. _Draco._

—Vámonos, Harry, ya se acabó la espera —susurraste, un beso lento, ya no habría prisas para nosotros y me sentí ebrio de dicha, tu boca en mí—. Es la hora.

Entrelazamos los dedos, como siempre fue, como tenía que ser. Nos perdimos caminando por aquel sendero vestido de desquebrajados hilachos, el aroma de los cipreses y el salitre, la esencia de la vida alejándose. Ya nada importaba, porque te tenía a ti, Draco. Y eso era lo que había ansiado toda mi vida. Al fin podría descansar.

La mañana pálida iluminó con frialdad el camposanto situado sobre el acantilado. Un pequeño grupo de lápidas se apretujaban unas contra otras, como buscando el consuelo frente a los temporales que blanqueaban la madera de los cipreses y pintaban de escarcha salada el granito y el mármol desgastado por el transcurso ineludible del tiempo. Sobre una de las tumbas, la más alejada, la última en llegar, descansaba una varita de madera rota. Nadie volvió a ver jamás a Harry Potter.

_nox..._

* * *

.


	2. Dulce Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Dulce Halloween

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy  & Harry Potter

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~1421~

 **Resumen:** Harry convence a Draco para que le ayude a participar en una costumbre de la noche de Halloween, regalar caramelos a los niños del barrio y de paso, ambos empezarán alguna tradición propia.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** PWP. Este fanfic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor no leas.

 **Beta:** Rohoshi

_Dulce Halloween_

* * *

Era desquiciante, estaba babeando, de forma rotunda y literal y lo peor es que se sentía plenamente justificado para hacerlo. Sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina de su novio, Draco le observaba trastear entre un buen número cacerolas. Harry tenía una soltura que le hacía dudar que fuese el mismo negado al que Snape adoraba dejar en evidencia. ¿Cómo era posible? Agitó la cabeza, sumido en la contemplación de la espalda esbelta que se estrechaba al llegar a las caderas, las largas piernas estaban enfundadas en unos vaqueros oscuros, el bajo roto dejaba ver unos calcetines rojos, del mismo color que la camiseta que cubría con suavidad los planos y músculos que ondulaban, mientras Harry empujaba la puerta con un seco movimiento de la pelvis. Casi gimió al imaginarle haciendo ese mismo gesto pero mientras el mago se encontrase entre sus piernas bien abiertas... un nuevo golpe, esta vez contra un cajón del fondo, el trasero redondo y respingón frente a sus ojos ávidos. Dejó resbalar las pupilas que intuía tendría dilatadas, por el hueco que la cinturilla baja mostraba, casi... oh Merlín, casi podía ver el nacimiento de esos glúteos duros, más pálidos que el resto de su cuerpo, espolvoreados de pelusilla color castaño, casi era capaz de revivir el tacto que tenían sobre la yema de los dedos, los cuales apretó contra el borde desgastado del mármol en un débil intento por contenerse. Casi podía decir a que olía su piel, a qué sabía. Tragó con desespero, intentando prestar un mínimo de atención a lo que quiera que fuese que Harry estaba diciendo sobre caramelos, niños y calabazas.

Sentía la sangre de su cuerpo arremolinada en la entrepierna, lo que le impedía centrarse. Gruñó al verle arquearse, esta vez rescatando un frasco de cristal de una alta alacena, el vientre moreno, el ombligo, esa línea oscura que serpenteaba en el centro, marcándole el camino hasta su preciosa, _oh Salazar,_ preciosa polla; tenía tantas ganas de ponerse de rodillas y chupársela que era un milagro que no lo hubiese hecho ya. De entre todas la personas del mundo, tenía que ser él quien poseyese semejante tesoro... sólo la idea de que tanto aquel miembro, grueso, oscuro y almizclado así como su dueño le pertenecían, calmaban su dolorido ego, y no es que él estuviese poco dotado... los entusiasmados halagos de su chico le decían lo contrario cada noche, pero es que Harry... lo de Harry era simple y llanamente criminal.

Se relamió, pensando en lo que iba a hacerle una vez dejase aquel bote sobre la mesa... casi podía imaginarse la expresión hambrienta de los iris de jade, pidiéndole que le tomase en la boca, dentro, bien adentro, lamiéndole el glande púrpura, empapado... hundiría la nariz en el vello oscuro... succionaría los testículos aterciopelados y después... aún más abajo hasta meterle la lengua en su dulce y apretado trasero... hummm...

—Draco joder, no me estás escuchando —protestó Harry, mezclando el azúcar y el agua con una cuchara de madera. Los músculos de los antebrazos bailaron un instante, consiguiendo que se le secase la boca, una vez más.

—Sí, claro que sí —mintió sin dudar, no es que no le importase lo que tuviese que decirle... es que su cerebro estaba sin oxígeno y sangre suficientes para procesar cualquier cosa.. Oh Circe, tenía que probarle... los labios rojos de Harry brillaron mientras se lamía los restos de la viscosa mezcla. El intenso olor de la cáscara de naranja, el dulzor del caramelo y el deje picante del jengibre inundaron la estancia como una nube de húmedas promesas. El vapor de la cacerola exudaba aromas tan provocadores, tan golosos, que no tenía claro si Harry le habría añadido algún tipo de poción amorosa porque estaba tan caliente que era incapaz de hilar dos frases coherentes seguidas—. Caramelos. Para los niños.

—Y los hacemos porque... —se burló, removiendo despacio el liquido que gorgoteaba en el cazo, oscureciéndose poco a poco, las caderas marcando el mismo ritmo que la cuchara, un golpe, un pequeño giro, otro golpe, otro pequeño giro... la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras observaba el modo en que los bíceps se hinchaban bajo la tela de la camiseta. Volvió a tragar observando a Harry, que permanecía atento al mejunje que hervía alegremente en la olla, los mechones de la nuca se le ondulaban rozando el borde del cuello deshilachado, negras sierpes sugestivas, casi pidiéndole ser acariciadas.

—Porque... hummm... ¿es tradición? —murmuró bajito, intentando no hacer muecas, la verdad es que le daban igual aquellas chorradas muggles pero a Harry le gustaban tanto y él le quería y mucho, así que ahí estaba, preparando dulces para una manada de niños disfrazados o eso creía.

—Draco, eres imposible —agitó la cabeza fingiendo consternación—, anda ven, vamos a ponerlo en los moldes, pero primero tenemos que comprobar el punto del caramelo, ya casi está, ¿ves? —instruyó, extrayendo una gruesa gota que mojó en agua helada para después convertirla en una perla color ámbar—, le he puesto un poco de canela para que tenga algo de aroma y color... ¿quieres probarlo?

—No estoy seguro... ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo con magia? —protestó mirando con recelo el espeso fluido aromatizado y obviamente muy caliente.

—Pues porque no es divertido —repuso el otro con una sonrisa traviesa, las pestañas curvadas ocultando la diversión que le causaban las dudas de su pareja.

Draco aprendió que era mejor trabajar rápido, Harry era aún más estricto que Snape, el muy cabrón. Cuando pensaba que por fin podría dedicarse a degustar otro tipo de manjares, aquella gota perdida de hirviente caramelo acabó achicharrándole la yema; se había confiado y aquello quemaba, mierda cómo quemaba, ni siquiera tenerlo en agua helada ayudaba para nada. Al final, Harry, con una pequeña disculpa rescató su varita y lanzó un conjuro que le calmó el dolor.

—¡Ay, joder!... voy a castrarte Potter —masculló malhumorado, examinando la piel enrojecida.

—Pobrecito... cuanto lo siento cariño —susurró Harry, apretándole contra la encimera, de donde, a juicio de Draco, nunca debería haberse movido—, déjame ver...

Tenía la boca tibia y tan húmeda que no fue capaz de dejar escapar un gemido al notar cómo esos labios encarnados, tiernos y deliciosamente tersos se cerraban en torno al índice, la lengua rodó una y otra vez, creando una ligerísima succión. Esos cabellos oscuros velando la mirada transparente, lúbrica, libidinosa... Era demasiado, le importaba una mierda Halloween, los dulces y los niños del barrio, él quería a Harry y casi rugió de felicidad al constatar que Harry parecía tener la misma idea que él.

Apenas acertaron a desnudarse, los efluvios dulzones de la miel, el cardamomo y el anís, mezclándose con los acres del sudor y el almizcle del deseo. Uno de los moldes acabó en el suelo, mientras Harry sentaba a Draco en el mármol, su boca ardiente descendió con acalorada premura por el torso hasta alcanzar el sexo erguido, que devoró con largas e intensas caricias. Escuchar los quejidos de Draco eran el mejor de los regalos, el más dulce de los premios. Mientras alcanzaba el bote de la mantequilla y hundía las yemas en la pasta, le bajó para girarle, extasiado por la visión de esas nalgas pálidas que parecían tenerle hechizado.

—Ahora Draco, vamos a hablar de qué usos podemos darle a esto —murmuró, lamiéndole el cuello, sus lenguas acabaron luchando, acompasadas a las duras acometidas que le propinaba, enterrando el pene con fiereza en aquel estrecho y tórrido paraíso que le estrujaba con inmisericordia, llevándole al borde con vergonzosa rapidez.

Con la espalda curvada, tan lleno que casi creía que podría explotar de placer sólo por aquello, Draco asintió entre jadeos. Tan cerca... oh bendito Salazar... tan cerca... se le encogieron los dedos de los pies al notar las espesas oleadas llenándole, provocando que su orgasmo se precipitase, tan violento y ardiente que no fue consciente de que había empezado a gritar. El semen escurriéndose a borbotones gracias a las sabias atenciones de Harry, que reía en su oído, tan sensual y diabólico como un íncubo. Jodido Potter, le tenía cogido por los huevos... literal y rotundamente

—Será nuestra propia tradición... —musitó, un suave beso, su lengua con perfume a azahar llenándole, saturándole de pura dicha—. ¿Qué me dices... Draco?

—Que amo Halloween... —respondió. Fue cuanto pudo decir, antes de dejarse caer entre esos brazos morenos en los que encajaba como si hubiesen sido creados para él. Después de todo, era buena cosa eso de respetar las costumbres. Aunque fuesen muggles.

_nox..._

* * *

.


	3. Tradición Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Tradición Malfoy

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~1342~

 **Resumen:** Es Halloween y en la familia de Harry y Draco, ésta noche es una fecha muy especial. Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. Hay mención de **Mpreg.**

 **Beta:** RoHoshi

* * *

_Tradición Malfoy_

* * *

El pequeño Cristopher Potter se chupaba el dedo gordo con fuerza, mientras en brazos de uno de sus padres, observaba a través del cristal de la ventana, las luces que decoraban las fachadas del tranquilo barrio residencial. Habían comprado aquella casa cuando decidieron que era hora de intentar aumentar la familia que por aquel entonces era sólo de dos miembros: Harry y Draco. Con una espesa pelusilla que prometía ser pelirroja y unos grandes ojos grises, el pequeño, que cumplía dos años esa misma noche, era el ojo derecho del reducido grupo de amigos que había apoyado a los dos magos en su deseo de probar las nuevas pociones de fertilidad masculina creadas en Estados Unidos. Al final y para sorpresa de la mayoría, el gestante resultó ser Draco, que con un buen humor desconocido por todos, soportó estoico las arduas semanas de tratamientos además de a un Harry constantemente preocupado por cada uno de los síntomas que presentaba y que los medimagos aseguraron que eran normales.

La noche apacible contrastaba con aquella lluviosa que habían pasado en New York dos años atrás. Tomados de la mano, habían paseado por las calles del exclusivo barrio mágico en Greenwich mezclándose con las parejas de magos que paseaban a los chiquillos disfrazados al estilo muggle a pesar del aguacero. Si algo habían aprendido durante esos largos meses era que en aquel país había una integración bastante superior a la que disfrutaban en Inglaterra. Fue en medio de esa noche de tormenta cuando vino al mundo Cris, frágil, porque nació casi dos meses antes, pero tan tozudo como Harry, como solía anunciar Draco a todo el que quisiera escucharle. Regresar seis meses después a Inglaterra fue como recuperar una parte importante de sus vidas, aunque jamás iban a olvidar del todo aquel Halloween.

—Papá, —exclamó con impaciencia el niño, casi saltando en los brazos de Harry, que le sostenía paseándole. Era la primera vez que saldrían a cumplir con la tradición de pedir caramelos de puerta en puerta. Cristopher seguía siendo pequeño, pero era tan sano y normal como el resto de sus compañeros y para alegría de los dos, ya había empezado a dar muestras de magia involuntaria.

—Papá se está poniendo guapo —canturreó, lo bastante fuerte para que Draco, que estaba dos puertas más allá le escuchase—. Ya sabes lo presumido que es.

—¡Te he oído Potter! —La voz con ese deje arrastrado que ahora se le antojaba tan sensual, les llegó con claridad. Con una carcajada, los ojazos grises de Cris, los de un Malfoy de pies a cabeza, brillaron de pura diversión—. Ni se te ocurra añadir media palabra más o dormirás en el sofá hasta que me olvide de esto.

Harry chasqueó la lengua para nada impresionado por la amenaza. Si algo había quedado claro diez años atrás era que ninguno de los dos era capaz de permanecer alejados el uno del otro. Y el paso del tiempo sólo había acrecentado esa certeza. Apoyó al pequeño en la cadera y con una mueca se subió la capucha, había decidido ir a lo fácil y se había puesto una vieja túnica de Hogwarts y aseguró ser el mismo Merlín, cosa que hizo bufar a Draco y reír al niño, que palmoteó, maravillado por las estrellas encantadas que se movían por la tela cuando las tocaba. Harry estaba bastante ufano por aquel hechizo que él mismo había creado con la simple intención de entretener a su hijo. Besó la cabecita suave, inspirando su aroma a bebé y jabón, jamás iba a poder agradecerle a Draco por aquel maravilloso presente de Halloween, nunca.

—Lo que hay que hacer... —gruñó el rubio haciendo su aparición en el salón. Alto y majestuoso, paseó con aquel garbo tan Malfoy que sólo él poseía, moviendo la capa negra con toda la altanería que era capaz, dejando entrever el ajustado traje negro y la nívea camisa de cuello rígido. Los falsos rubíes que hacían las veces de botones brillaron con suavidad. Harry sonrió al silbarle. Con el dorado cabello engominado y su mejor cara de petulante aristócrata era la viva imagen del pomposo Slytherin al que había detestado durante toda su adolescencia. Sin embargo, mientra le contemplaba acercarse con paso lánguido, también pudo ver al padre cariñoso, al amante apasionado, al hombre tras la máscara. _Su Draco_.

—¡Papi! —Cris estiró los bracitos, pidiendo que el rubio le alzase, cosa que éste hizo con una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con su ropa negra y su rostro lívido.

—Ni se te ocurra Potter —amenazó al escuchar a su pareja reír en voz alta.

—Se supone que te ibas a disfrazar, Draco —le amonestó Harry, robándole un beso que el Slytherin le devolvió tras taladrarle con la mirada—. ¡Pareces el mismo de Hogwarts! No es mi culpa.

—Potter... estás muy graciosillo esta noche —comentó, colocándole a Cris los pequeños cuernos rojos de demonio de forma correcta—. Para tu información voy disfrazado de vampiro... al menos de la idea que tienen los muggles sobre esas horrendas criaturas, ¿no íbamos con Granger y la Com...Weasley al centro?

—Ron, Draco... —corrigió suspirando—. Se llama Ron.

—Como sea —bufó. Tomó la varita y le lanzó a Cris un encantamiento protector, su pequeño no tenía porqué pasar frío.

—Estás muy guapo —alabó conciliador, sosteniendo un cubilete anaranjado con forma de calabaza para que el niño llevase los caramelos que recolectasen.

—No me halagues, sabes que...

—Que lo odias —le cortó con un beso—, pero que por Cris harás lo que sea y yo te quiero por eso. Mucho. Muchísimo.

—Pelota... —murmuró, los claros ojos aún entrecerrados, pero con una esquiva sonrisa bailando en su boca, no era capaz de pasar mucho tiempo simulando enfado, no con Harry al menos—. Me las pagarás Potter.

—Anda, pero si estás guapísimo, ¿A qué si Cris, a que papá está para darle un besito? —preguntó al bebé, que se rió otra vez, apretando su mejilla sonrojada contra la pálida de su progenitor.

—Cristopher, dile a tu padre que deje de intentar engatusarme porque no le va salir bien —objetó, guardando la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Nunca podía saber cuando la necesitaría.

—Draco cariño, Cris sólo tiene dos años, no sabe decir _engatusar_ —chasqueó la lengua y le pasó la mano por la cintura, bajo la capa de fría seda, forrada de satén encarnado—. ¿Dónde diablos has encontrado esto?

—Por supuesto, mandé hacerlo Potter —explicó, apagando las luces—. No esperarás que me pasee por ahí afuera de cualquier forma. —Dejó resbalar los ojos por la alta figura de su pareja, que lucía _aquella cosa_ con tal indiferencia que era irresistible. Deseó no tener que salir afuera a participar en aquella cosa del Halloween y dedicarse a recoger otra clase de sorpresas y hacer otra clase de tratos—. No todos podemos sentirnos tan a gusto como tú con cualquier trapo.

—Sólo es un disfraz —dijo agitando una mano para restarle importancia—, y ahora... ¿nos vamos a por todos esos caramelos, qué dice Cris...?

Draco depositó al niño en el suelo y le tomó de la mano. Harry hizo otro tanto, rodeando la cálida palma, abarcando los deditos pringosos. Miró al Slytherin que se atusaba el cabello y se colocaba la capa, tan recto y elegante, aunque fuese para ir a pedir unos cuantos dulces entre los vecinos del barrio, que marcaba la diferencia. Sin añadir nada, le sostuvo de la nuca y le besó con fuerza, succionándole la lengua con ansia, prometiéndole una noche de desenfrenada lujuria. Contento consigo mismo por el gesto soñador con que su novio le apartó, aún con los labios encendidos por la apasionada caricia, cerró la puerta tras de si. Cris encabezaba la marcha con sus cortos pasitos a los que ambos habían aprendido a adaptarse. Examinó al hombre a su lado, tan guapo que más uno —y una—, se giraba a observarle. Un _Malfoy es un Malfoy,_ pensó Harry, incluso aunque estuviese disfrazado de vampiro y pidiera caramelos en Halloween.

_nox..._

* * *


	4. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** _Trick or Treat_

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~1590~

 **Resumen:** Es Halloween y Harry lo odia, no sabe que hay otra persona en el mundo que comparte sus sentimientos hacia esa noche, Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen?

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas.

 **Beta:** HermioneDrake y RoHoshi

_Trick or Treat_

Harry Potter tenía sobradas razones para odiar Halloween, no sólo era la fecha en la que habían muerto sus padres, también le habían pasado muchas cosas desafortunadas en ese día en particular durante bastantes años, así que lo que menos le apetecía era reunirse con su grupo y celebrar una tonta fiesta muggle, mucho menos disfrazarse, pero al final había ido hasta el piso que Dean y Seamus compartían con Ron. Quizás por eso ahora estaba completamente borracho, vestido de _algo_ —no sabría decir lo que era ni aunque viniese Voldemort en persona a preguntarle— pero que implicaba llevar unas finísimas y relucientes medias de seda —las cuales le apretaban dolorosamente la entrepierna, dicho sea de paso—, tiritando porque estaba casi desnudo y de pie, tambaleándose delante la puerta de un piso que no conocía. Antes de resbalarse de aquellos estúpidos y kilométricos tacones —iba a cruciar mucho a Seamus por eso— pudo ver a sus amigos, encabezados por un muy borracho Ron, cuyo disfraz parecía un revoltijo multicolor que dejaba demasiado a la vista, llamar de forma insistente al timbre, que retumbó con un terrible chillido que casi le hizo caerse sentado de culo. Apenas notó que la puerta se abría, seguido de una maldición pronunciada con una voz que, por un momento, le resultó conocida, pero que no acertó a ubicar. Perdió su precario apoyo, se tambaleó cuan alto era y fue a parar a los brazos dispuestos de alguien.

—¿Qué coño...? —El tono chillón rebotó dentro de su ebrio cerebro, reaccionando a tiempo —gracias Merlín por esos reflejos de buscador, ¡JA!— se abrazó a aquel sólido pecho, suspirando de contento ante la calidez del cuerpo bajo el suyo y el suave olor a ropa limpia y jabón.

—Truco o trato... —logró balbucear antes de sumirse en un pacífico sueño. El hidromiel que servían en "El Fraile Panzudo" era una bomba, de eso no cabía duda.

Draco Malfoy odiaba Halloween y no porque todo lo que tuviese que ver con noches en las que el mundo de los muertos estuviese más cerca de los vivos —que también, porque sólo pensar que a algún pirado le diese por resucitar a Riddle le descomponía las entrañas—, sino porque desde que acabó la guerra, no sólo había tenido que dejar en el triste olvido su vida privilegiada —adiós túnicas de diseño—, también había tenido que esforzarse por mezclarse con los muggles y ganar algún dinero, ahora que dependía exclusivamente de lo poco que le habían dejado sus padres en herencia y que, para su desgracia, se había evaporado en el transcurso de aquellos tres años. Así que Draco, uno de los magos con el linaje más antiguo ni sólo en Inglaterra, sino también en Francia, tenía que dedicarse a servir almuerzos y cenas en un pub cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba Historia. Draco había aprendido a odiar los días festivos, en esas jornadas en que los ya de por sí bulliciosos estudiantes se dedicaban a beber desde la mañana para acabar creando problemas antes de que llegase la hora de la última copa.

En una de esas ocasiones incluso se había visto obligado a servir a la panda de Gryffindors trogloditas, incluido el Héroe, cómo no. Que el imbécil no se hubiese fijado en él era aún más sangrante para su orgullo que estar allí con un delantal negro sobre los vaqueros, con la camisa de vulgar algodón remangada hasta el codo, mostrando su marca. Había acabado por tatuarse algo encima y ahora tenía un diseño que partía desde la muñeca, cubriéndole casi todo el antebrazo. Había gastado más de un sueldo en ello, pero el resultado merecía la pena; cuando se miraba al espejo, ya no veía a un juguete roto, era el reflejo de un superviviente. Que se jodiesen aquellos atontados: había recogido las bebidas y se dispuso a retirar las jarras vacías con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de encontrar; idiotas, jamás iban a verle humillado, no sabían de qué pasta estaba hecho Draco Malfoy. Fue el Weasley quien le reconoció —los otros estaban enfrascados en alguna clase de disputa, igual era por ver quien tenía más pelusilla en el ombligo, pensó con maldad— y, para su sorpresa, no dijo ni media palabra, simplemente pagó la ronda, y en el colmo de las ironías, —el muy baboso—tuvo el descaro de dejarle una generosa propina al marcharse.

Así que Draco, ese Halloween, después de estar de pie más de diez horas, lo último que tenía en mente era salir a hacer el tonto y gastar las pocas libras que tenía ahorradas en alcohol. Lo que de verdad quería era tomarse un té caliente y tumbarse, quizás ver alguna de esas películas que daban en el trasto que el anterior inquilino llamaba televisión y, como mucho, hacerse una paja pensando en ese actor tan mono de ojazos azules y preciosa melena oscura... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Pensaba en si sería mejor bajarse el chándal o meterse en la ducha y hacerlo allí, aprovechando el agua caliente y el jabón, aunque eso significase volver a desnudarse tras el corto baño que había tomado nada más regresar del pub, cuando el agudo sonido del timbre empezó a taladrarle los oídos. Rezongando, caminó en calcetines y, sin molestarse en preguntar quien era, abrió de un tirón la hoja de madera, dispuesto a vapulear al quien quiera que fuese el desconsiderado que se atrevía a montar aquel escándalo a esas horas. Mudo por el asombro —esperaba no haberse quedado con la boca abierta, pero no las tenía todas consigo—, se encontró con lo que menos hubiese esperado ver en toda su desafortunada vida. Harry Potter. Harry Potter con aquellas nuevas gafas que le sentaban tan jodidamente bien al muy maldito, evitó pensar en lo que significaba que con un solo vistazo apresurado en medio de un local abarrotado hubiese registrado hasta ese ínfimo detalle. Harry _cretino_ Potter tambaleándose, su largo y apetecible cuerpo expuesto, una cosa rosa translúcida que no dejaba nada a la imaginación tapándole, o mejor destapándole; de pronto, se le antojó que esa tela era como el envoltorio chillón de un caramelo gigante, — _un caramelo tamaño Harry—,_ y la sola idea le hizo ponerse tan duro como una piedra en menos de lo que tarda un demiguise en hacerse invisible si se siente amenazado. De pronto, tenía entre sus sorprendidos brazos a un Harry que casi ronroneaba, —¿acaso los Gryffindors eran como enormes gatitos?— frotando su precioso rostro de idiota beodo contra su pecho, farfullando algo acerca de trucos y tratos. El único trato que Draco estaba dispuesto a hacer, decidió cargando como pudo con el moreno, era uno que implicase grandes cantidades de lubricante. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando decidió que _adoraba_ Halloween.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, en lo primero que pensó fue que su cama se había vuelto muy pequeña, lo segundo que a pesar del poco espacio estaba muy, muy cómodo, lo tercero que aquella almohada a la que estaba abrazado era algo dura pero olía cojonudamente bien, lo cuarto que a pesar de recordar haberse emborrachado como un animal, no se sentía demasiado mal, sólo algo aturdido. ¿Le habría dado alguien poción para la resaca, Ron quizás? Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, Merlín se sentía tan a gusto... su miembro latió y aún con los ojos cerrados se frotó contra aquella tibia presencia. Hummm, casi deseó seguir dormido y acabar ese sueño en el que Malfoy le ayudaba a subirse sobre sus muslos y le hacía ver las estrellas... joder, había sido tan real, arremetió una vez más, gruñendo al notar una aguda punzada entre las nalgas... ¿nalgas?... espera... Abrió los párpados y rodó, casi cayéndose de la cama, puta Morgana, ¿seguía dormido? Ante sí pudo ver una espalda bien formada, sinuosa, que moría en unos glúteos pálidos, redondos, coronados por dos encantadores hoyuelos a la altura de los riñones; resistió las ganas de levantar la sábana y ver el resto. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas cuando el dueño de semejante trasero se giró para observarle entre adormilado y malicioso. El corazón le dio un vuelco a reconocerle, maldición, ahora recordaba... Halloween, un disfraz vergonzoso, unos tacones, —Merlín si lo de las medias es de verdad mátame—, un timbre... las rondas interminables de copas y sus quejas sobre cómo conseguir que Draco le dirigiese la palabra, ya que ir al pub donde trabajaba no había servido de nada porque no había sido capaz ni de saludarle.

Con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, contempló al hombre desnudo y expuesto para su deleite. Parecía muy cómodo con su desnudez, pero es que no era para menos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que debajo de la ropa se ocultase semejante preciosidad, Draco era todo piel pálida y perfecta, miembros largos y elegantes, con el músculo justo y aquel delicado vello color ámbar oscureciendo los lugares adecuados. Con las mejillas encendidas, acabó por enfrentarle. Se humedeció los labios al notar varias marcas que parecían de dientes en aquel delicioso cuello. Jodido hidromiel, para una vez que le pasaba algo bueno en Halloween no lo recordaba.

Un frasco transparente bailó entre los dedos largos y estilizados, haciendo que el contenido girase.

—Y dime Potter. —La voz ronca y baja de Draco estaba preñada de promesas, haciéndole estremecerse de placentera anticipación—. ¿Truco o trato?

Mientras observaba aquellos ojos verdes, y esos labios abrirse con ligero asombro, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que sí, que _adoraba_ Halloween.

_nox..._

* * *


	5. Sorpresas de la Noche de Brujas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Sorpresas de la noche de brujas

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~1678~

 **Resumen:** Para Harry, la fiesta de Halloween siempre ha sido una fecha llena de tristes recuerdos, hasta que recibe una sorpresa que le va a hacer cambiar su forma de pensar acerca de esa noche.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. Hay mención de **Mpreg.**

 **Beta:** RoHoshi

* * *

_Nueva es cada risa o lágrima, con sus manos iré a andar... huele a flor... a nueva flor cuando lo abrazo enloquecido, no hay mas nada... es magia.. (Todo Cambia. F. Céspedes)_

**_Sorpresas de la noche de brujas_ **

La gélida llovizna no había impedido que las siempre tranquilas calles del elegante barrio mágico en Greenwich, a un paso de Manhattan, estuviesen plagadas de parejas con críos disfrazados que iban de puerta en puerta formando grupos que amenizaban el inhóspito ocaso con sus alegres cánticos de «truco o trato», también había circulando una multitud de adolescentes que reían, gastándose bromas los unos a los otros. Draco, que llevaba su abrigo sin abrochar, caminaba despacio, con una ligeras ojeras que azuleaban ensombreciendo su piel cremosa y que preocupaban bastante a Harry, aunque aún no hubiese dicho ni media palabra. Su novio había pasado todo el día muy inquieto y de un humor de mil demonios, lo que quería decir que estaba que mordía, literalmente.

Cuando un rato antes se había presentado rezongando, con la prenda hecha a medida adquirida hacía sólo un mes en uno de los mejores ateliers de la Quinta avenida, asegurando que no le cerraba y que estaba horrible, horrible, _horrible_ , Harry optó por dar la callada por respuesta, a veces con un Malfoy de semejante talante era lo más seguro.

—Draco —le consoló, estaba a su espalda y pudo abarcar sin problemas la cintura ligeramente abultada—. Pero si yo estoy más gordo que tú, además, estarías guapísimo aunque de verdad estuvieses tan redondo como un globo, tal y como dices.

Con un ligero bufido, su pareja descansó la nuca en el hombro, observándose de soslayo en el espejo del recibidor. Los ojos grises conectaron con los verdes mientras dejaba rodar las palmas hasta ocultar las de Harry, que besó el tibio cuello, inspirando la piel perfumada. Nunca iba a hartarse de tocarle, nunca. Tener al Slytherin en su vida le había dado una dimensión de sus propios deseos y pasiones que había desconocido hasta que aquel torbellino llamado Draco llegó para arrasarlo todo. Abrió los dedos sobre la tela de hilo de la camisa, apreciando el ligero movimiento en respuesta, estremeciéndole, allí estaba el niño... casi le parecía mentira que dentro de sólo dos meses fuesen a conocerle.

A veces se encontraba sintiendo miedo porque era verdad que apenas parecía que allí dentro pudiese habitar un bebé, pero según los medimagos, todo era normal para ser un embarazo masculino. Así que tras prodigar un par de lentas caricias a aquella parte del cuerpo de Draco que tanto parecía molestarle, se alejó para tomar su chaqueta, si el papá de un futuro hijo suyo quería salir a pasear, a pesar de que hiciese un frío de mil demonios y las calles estuviesen tomadas por una horda de chiquillos gritones, él no iba a negarle nada. Si le pidiese la luna, Harry estaba muy tentado de ofrecérsela en bandeja.

Compartiendo un cono de castañas glaseadas, deambularon casi sin hablar, mientras a su alrededor todo el mundo festejaba una fecha que a ninguno de los dos les entusiasmaba de forma especial. De pronto, algo en la crispación de las hermosas facciones de Draco le preocupó. Le observó enrojecer un poco, para luego quedarse tan lívido que, con el corazón a mil por hora, le apartó del último grupo de adolescentes que explotaban diversos fuegos artificiales avenida abajo entre risotadas.

—¿Estás bien...? —Su voz sonó estridente por el pánico, había algo extraño en la expresión cerrada de su chico, de eso ya no le quedaban dudas, nadie, _nadie_ conocía a Draco mejor que él y sabía que le pasaba _algo,_ lo que fuese.

—No es nada —masculló apretando la mandíbula, pero los dedos se agarraron a su antebrazo con la fuerza de un cepo. Sus pestañas doradas brillaron húmedas, hurtándole la mirada.

—Draco... —conminó en voz baja—. ¿Qué coño pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque no es cierto. Habla o te juro que uso legeremancia si hace falta.

Un par de respiraciones después el gesto inanimado se transformó en uno de puro pánico.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la clínica.

El resto fue tan rápido, el pasillo, ése que habían recorrido cientos de veces durante los siete meses anteriores se le antojó interminable, mientras intentaba aclararle al medimago de guardia que Draco se había sentido mal desde esa mañana, cosa que había descubierto tras alguna amenaza que hubiese aterrorizado a otro que no le conociese tan bien como Malfoy lo hacía. Después llegaron las prisas, las explicaciones casi imposibles de comprender, el equipo rodeándolos con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió, porque para él aquello era aún más insufrible que presentarse en aquel bosque con diecisiete años, dispuesto a morir. En aquel entonces, sólo era _él,_ esta noche, en esta fatídica fecha, el hombre al que quería más que a nada le iba a cambiar para siempre la vida y Harry no podía hacer nada, era horrible no tener opción. Notaba la garganta seca mientras la auxiliar le cubría con varios encantamientos protectores y el obstetra le enumeraba los pasos de los que constaba el protocolo que iban a seguir.

Sostuvo la mano helada de Draco entre las suyas, los dos temblaban, mucho. Se obligó a escuchar al hombre que hablaba de anestesias muggles y de que Harry debía concentrarse, que tenía que ofrecer la magia a su pareja en el momento en que el pequeño estuviese en el mundo para ayudar a completar el proceso.

Respiró hondo, habían practicado aquel conjuro durante meses, pero en aquel instante el pánico se adueñó de su ánimo. Una liviana tela verdosa les impedía ver lo que hacían los medimagos así que sólo les quedaba repetirse aquello... inspirar y expirar, puntos blancos explotando tras sus párpados, una vergonzosa lágrima de impotencia, miedo, miedo, _miedo_ , el recuerdo de la fecha, ¿por qué precisamente ese condenado día, Circe? Recibió un ligero apretón, los dedos pálidos de Draco entre los suyos, la frente perlada de sudor, pero con una entereza que le sobrecogió.

Aquel era el hombre que había soportado a aquel loco, que se había adueñado de su casa y su destino para sobrevivir y convertirse en una persona increíble. Sobrecogido, se inclinó para besarle la mejilla encarnada y devolverle la mirada. En sus iris no había asomos de dudas o temores, sólo decisión y firmeza, esa capacidad que Harry tan bien conocía, y que a menudo le dejaba asombrado y lleno de sincera admiración. Era aquella determinación la que había demostrado cuando, una vez se supo que eran pareja y el mundo mágico acogió la noticia con un virulento rechazo, hizo que Draco obviase las constantes muestras de desprecio, la misma que le hizo trasladarse hasta New York para ofrecerle a Harry lo que siempre le había sido negado: una familia.

—Vas a hacerlo bien, Potter —musitó con fiereza antes de estrangularle los dígitos, taladrándole con la mirada cristalina y tan brillante que parecía un ascua viva—. Lo harás mejor que bien.

Harry sólo fue capaz de tragar y obedecerle, daría lo que fuese por ellos, _su familia_.

El cuarto estaba cálidamente iluminado y para cuando les trasladaron allí desde el quirófano, todavía se podía escuchar en las calles adyacentes los ecos de los festejos a los que la ciudad de New York continuaba entregada, ajena a que dentro de aquellos metros cuadrados, una minúscula sorpresa que se presentaba con dos meses de antelación, acababa de cambiarles la vida a dos hombres que en silencio, se limitaban a mirarse a los ojos.

Con aspecto cansado pero lleno de vigor, Draco contemplaba a su novio, que sentado a su lado en el borde de la camilla, acunaba el diminuto bulto cubierto con una mantita blanca. El cabello oscuro, aún húmedo y alborotado ocultaba las facciones de Harry, que suspiraba de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa tan sincera pintada en sus labios encarnados que un ligero pellizco se le alojó en el centro del pecho. Pasó el pulgar por la mejilla húmeda y recogió otra vez las lágrimas que fluían desde que el suave llanto de Cristopher Potter había anunciado al mundo y a sus padres que estaba sano y vivo.

—Es precioso... —murmuró, acercándoselo para que el rubio no tuviese que hacer movimientos innecesarios—, y se parece a ti...

—Es pelirrojo Potter, vas a pagármelas —rió por lo bajo. Draco lo acunó al recibirlo de los brazos de su pareja, rozando con el índice la diminuta nariz, un botoncito que se arrugó de una forma primorosa con el ínfimo toque. Besó la redonda y fragante cabecita provocando que el bebé se moviese, su minúscula mano abriéndose y cerrándose en torno a su dedo como una suavísima estrella de mar.

—Te quiero —confesó, los ojos verdes más claros que nunca, tan exultantes que Draco se dijo que volvería a pasar por todos esos meses de miedos e incertidumbres una y otra vez gustosamente—. Merlín Draco, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, además claro que lo sé, porque es lo mismo que siento yo, anda ven aquí idiota y dame un beso —ordenó, aún meciendo al pequeño contra su corazón tal y cómo les había enseñado el pediatra: según el buen doctor, el conocido sonido con el que el recién nacido había convivido hasta ahora, calmaría al pequeño durante esas primeras horas de vida. Entre sus inexpertas manos, Cris apenas era un pedacito de carne tibia y perfumada que dejaba escapar unos sonidos que parecían romperle un poco el alma. Draco nunca se había sentido más poderoso que en ese instante, rodeado por los brazos del padre de su hijo, que seguía sollozando bajito contra su cuello, que se le iba humedeciendo poco a poco. Su pareja no era muy dado a aquel tipo de estallidos emocionales, de hecho cuando quería era tan hermético como una ostra, así que consideró que en realidad no estaba nada mal que se expresase por esa vez, al fin y al cabo acaban de tener un niño y eso no pasaba todos los días, ni mucho menos—. Feliz Halloween, Potter —exclamó satisfecho, recordando que gracias a ellos, Harry no iba a tener necesidad de odiar esa fecha, nunca jamás.

_nox..._


	6. Travesura Realizada

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Travesura realizada

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~1443~

 **Resumen:** Es Halloween y entre bromas, a Draco y Harry les proponen una apuesta muy especial. Ellos, por supuesto, son incapaces de negarse al placer que supone ese reto en particular.

 **Notas y Advertencias:** Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. PWP. Uso de juguetes sexuales.

 **Beta:** RoHoshi

* * *

_Travesura realizada_

Casi no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido, siempre había detestado ese tipo de apuestas, eran tontas y no conducían a nada, pero era Halloween y por una vez, se podían permitir ser sólo jóvenes que se divertían, así que allí estaban... cumpliendo el reto, mas, para Harry, aquello estaba siendo una completa y excitante tortura. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde el nacimiento del cabello, escurriéndose por la sien. A veces, odiaba a Draco más allá de las palabras... ¿Cómo le había permitido engatusarle?

 _Dentro... fuera..._ como un golpe directo a su bajo vientre... _dentro... fuera..._ el aire del pequeño cuarto de las escobas parecía moverse en lentos círculos que le rozaban la nuca sudada... _dentro... fuera..._ sangre caliente y espesa hirviéndole en las venas, tórridos gemidos de lasciva complacencia... _dentro... fuera..._ piel de alabastro, tan pálida que incluso en aquella escasa luz inundada de minúsculas partículas de polvo parecía transparente, _dentro... fuera..._ brazos firmes, piernas torneadas salpicadas de delicioso vello dorado... _dentro... fuera..._ esas rodillas imposiblemente dobladas, exponiendo con libidinoso abandono la rosada entrada secreta, palpitante, apetitosa... _dentro..._ un latido, contrayendo su estómago... _fuera..._ un temblor hirviente reptando de la cabeza a los pies... _dentro..._ sus yemas apenas rozando aquel objeto... _fuera..._ la saliva arremolinándose en la boca...

 _Dentro..._ aquel dulce, _dulce trasero_ sólo para él... _fuera..._ una mano de dedos elegantes fustigándose sin piedad... _dentro..._ unos ojos grises brillando de pasión... _fuera..._ su lengua recorriendo con premura el esbelto tobillo que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros... _dentro..._ túnicas tiradas de cualquier manera, un lecho improvisado donde acallar la urgencia del deseo... _fuera..._ el gusto salado del convulso muslo en el paladar... _dentro..._ sus palmas acunando las nalgas pálidas... _fuera..._ el dildo brillando lubricado, profundamente enterrado en Draco... _dentro..._ el almizclado perfume de la entrepierna mareándole de ansia, hincado de rodillas en el suelo, la ávida boca ocupada, saboreando con glotonería la tibieza del pubis dorado... _fuera..._ roncos quejidos, labios sonrosados, mejillas encarnadas, los diabólicos ojos de azogue rogándole... _no pares... no pares... no pares_...

 _Dentro..._ un vientre convulso, la delicia del ombligo, más arriba, instigando los diminutos pezones ya erguidos... _fuera..._ el lujurioso perfume a mar de sus cristalinos efluvios intoxicándole... anhelo... necesidad... _dentro..._ dedos inquisitivos que le sostenian guiándole, su lengua recorriendo la perfecta anatomía de Draco... creando un mapa de besos y mordiscos impiadosos... _fuera..._ la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas bien abiertas... un lamento... su boca acogiendo el miembro caliente, todo cuanto pudo, _dentro..._ un jadeo de placer compartido, succionar, beberse cada uno de esas gotas acres, saladas, amargas... _fuera..._ liberarle, besar los testículos, recorrer la tenue piel arrugada con delicadeza, hambre eterna... apartar aquel objeto, que de pronto era ofensivo.

Deleite... su sonrosada entrada expuesta, para él, _por él..._ un soplo, un estremecimiento mutuo, saliva resbalando copiosa por la ingle, empapándole, lúbricas peticiones; _si... sí... sí... así... más... más... chúpame... tómame... cómeme..._

Obedecer... ansiedad... nada parecía ser bastante, saborear el ardiente pasadizo, la lengua indagando, rodando, provocando, azotando, _torturando_. La erección creció con rapidez dentro de los pantalones, que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir, cada lamida, cada jadeo suplicante de Draco llevándole más cerca, dolorosamente al borde.

Lloriqueando el Slytherin abrió aún más los muslos, la oscura cabeza frotando la carne erizada y sensible le hizo empezar temblar de forma incontrolable. La erótica visión de Harry devorándolo, hundiendo la lengua con golosa intensidad en su estrecho interior le llevó casi al límite de su resistencia. Clavó las uñas en aquellos hombros que le exponían, corcoveando contra el hábil músculo que le estaba volviendo loco... _dentro... fuera.. ._ una y otra vez, los pulgares abriéndole, dejándole dispuesto... necesitado _... más... .más.. .más..._ Se arqueó al notar el modo ferviente en que era degustado... su cuerpo se contrajo en torno a esos dedos, en torno a esa lengua... tan cerca... _el orgasmo_... tan cerca... tan caliente, su pene chorreaba ya, densos hilos que se arremolinaban creando un charco transparente sobre el estómago agitado... el calor concentrándose en su entrepierna, haciéndole poner en blanco los ojos... retorciéndose, rogando. _.. más... más... más..._

Casi con un bramido, el Gryffindor consiguió desnudarse, lo mínimo, lo suficiente para liberar su muy necesitada dureza. Paseó las manos por el vientre empapado de Draco, que le observaba caracoleando entre frenéticos jadeos, los pies delgados seguían apoyados contra los hombros de Harry. El miembro brillaba, congestionado, el glande púrpura derramando profusa humedad. Se relamió los labios, saboreando a Draco aún sobre su lengua y sin dejar de mirarle, le penetró con tortuosa lentitud, admirado del modo en que era aceptado, engullido hasta lo imposible, hasta que sus caderas resbalaron, la una contra la otra, un apagado siseo, la pelvis cremosa acunándole, girando, instándole a moverse. Sus dedos se enredaron con los de Draco, una recia estocada, _dentro y fuera_ , piel sudorosa que relumbraba, el angosto sendero latía... _dentro y fuera_... rápido y salvaje... gruñidos, lamentos, _más... más... más..._

Se inclinó buscando con abandono la boca de su amante, las lenguas lucharon mientras Harry dejaba libres sus instintos, enterrándose con violencia en aquella carne fragante, ensordecido por las súplicas de su cuerpo, que clamaba por dejarse llevar. Una vez más, tan fuerte como pudo, boqueando, mordiendo, anclado a las entrañas incandescentes. Rendido, dejó fluir el orgasmo, que le recorrió como una salvaje ola... gritó dentro de aquella boca complaciente, notando la culminación de Draco pulsando con intensidad... las rodillas dobladas, el semen resbalando entre ellos, mientras se movían acompasados, entregados al clímax que les arrolló, llevándoles lejos.

El lento latido del corazón bajo su oído fue regulando poco a poco el ritmo de su propia respiración. Con un escalofrío, conjuró un encantamiento de calor sobre ambos. Demasiado agotado para añadir una sola palabra, siguió acomodado sobre el cuerpo desmadejado de Draco, que aún le rodeaba con brazos y piernas, que ahora reposaban en torno a su cintura. Mimoso como un gato, Harry restregó el rostro contra el pecho lampiño de su novio, que rio por lo bajo. No le miró, pero sabía que el Slytherin estaba sonriendo, oh, era _tan_ presumido... Ahora no habría quien le aguantase y sin embargo, no le cambiaría por nadie. Inspiró hondo, embriagándose un poco más del aroma a sexo que les impregnaba.

—Te dije que perderías Potter —comentó, con esa voz altiva que conseguía ponerle caliente y tembloroso, todo al mismo tiempo, como si el simple hecho de escucharle fuese el mejor de los afrodisíacos.

Se alzó sobre sus brazos para mirarle a los ojos. En la penumbra, el gris desvaído parecía haber absorbido gran parte del resplandor azulado que el _lumos_ de la varita del Slyhterin desprendía. Regresar a Hogwarts después de la guerra había traído no pocas sorpresas en la vida de Harry y una de ellas, la mejor, estaba debajo de su cuerpo, enroscándose con escandalosa lascivia, provocativo y sensual como el mismo demonio. Sonrió sin decir nada, capturando los labios y propinándole un suave mordisco antes de apartarse con perezosa complacencia.

Hacer aquella tonta apuesta había sido un modo de romper el hielo entre sus amigos y los de Draco, que ahora, si no se equivocaba, debían estar ya lo bastante borrachos como para no recordar siquiera que se suponía que la pareja debía regresar al Gran Comedor, donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, y explicar que Harry acababa de perder el reto, pero, ¿Quién podría culparle? Resistirse a los encantos de un Draco Malfoy, desnudo y dispuesto era una empresa imposible, inalcanzable incluso para el niño que vivió. _En especial_ para el niño que vivió.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería ganarla... Draco? —susurró, dejando rodar los dedos hasta enredarlos en el rizado vello ambarino que poblaba el pubis del Slyhterin.

—Qué pena Potter... —musitó con tono agitado el rubio, girando el cuello para ofrecerle más piel que succionar y morder, cosa que el moreno agradeció.

—¿Pena...? —indagó, mientras su lengua trazaba un lento camino por la mandíbula que le llevaba de nuevo hasta la húmeda boca.

—Pensé que quizás... necesitarías ser consolado —jadeó, arañando la espalda que ondulaba, impulsando su renovada erección contra la de Harry.

No, desde luego, si el resultado de perder una apuesta en Halloween era aquel, no sería el Gryffindor quien se quejase. Con una brillante sonrisa giró, arrastrándole, permitiendo que su novio le montase, con un suspiro satisfecho pensó que quizás si que necesitaba ser confortado. Perder un reto contra Draco Malfoy en la noche de brujas era más placentero de lo que había imaginado, de eso no le quedaban dudas. Se dejó querer por aquel precioso hombre, que desnudo y apasionado, le dominaba con una simple caricia. Si, la verdad es que para Harry, no iba a suponer ningún problema empezar a apreciar Halloween.

_nox..._


	7. Samhain

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 **Título:** Samhain

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Rating:** NC-17.

 **Palabras:** ~2501~

 **Resumen:** La noche de Halloween es el momento ideal para dejar atrás lo viejo y empezar con nuevos propósitos. Draco Malfoy ha decidido realizar un antoguio ritual y así, olvidar su obsesión por Harry Potter, ¿lo conseguirá?

 **Notas y Advertencias** : Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas.

 **Beta** : RoHoshi y HermioneDrake

* * *

**_Samhain_ **

. _..Darkness Surround me, with all the Powers of Witchery, Rekindle the Yearnings of Past Moons so Bright, Witch, Lord and Lady, joined on this Night..._

Acostado boca abajo, observaba aburrido el mapa del merodeador, quizás era la costumbre de años, pero sus ojos rastrearon un nombre en particular. A pesar de que ese curso no había tenido problemas con él, el rubio parecía abstraído desde que acabó la guerra, Harry no era capaz de ignorarle. Era algo superior a él, Draco atrapaba su atención y esa curiosidad era algo tan intrínsecamente suyo como el cabello revuelto o los ojos verdes. Frunció el ceño al ver la etiqueta moverse por el sexto piso; si no recordaba mal, allí había unos baños de prefectos que no se usaban porque estaban demasiado alejados y la mayoría prefería ir a los de la segunda planta. Sin dudarlo, se puso una chaqueta sobre la camiseta y los viejos pantalones de chándal que usaba para dormir y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad. Abajo, en la sala común, se escuchaban las voces de los últimos juerguistas que celebraban Halloween, fiesta de la que había escapado en cuanto el whiskey de fuego había empezado a hacer mella en la consciencia de sus compañeros.

Salió al pasillo caminando deprisa, sin pararse a mirar a las últimas parejas que se metían mano en los rincones de la oscura estancia. Malfoy se traía algo entre manos y Harry tenía que saber lo que era.

* * *

Draco dispuso las velas con un pase de su varita, rojo y blanco, amor, sexo y pureza. El agua borboteó cercana, sacó el frasco lleno a rebosar con gruesos cristales de sal de un blanco purísimo y lo esparció mientras canturreaba un antiguo conjuro que su madre le había enseñado cuando aún era un crío. Rescató el estuche con esencias que había sustraído de la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones y seleccionó dos de ellas, sándalo y nerolí, sensualidad y limpieza. Inspiró hondo los húmedos vapores que se elevaban desde el baño en perezosas volutas, enroscándose en torno a su cuerpo casi desnudo. Torció el gesto, porque, según había leído en aquel libro de encantamientos, el ritual que iba a realizar tenía que elaborarse preferentemente desnudo, cosa que no estaba seguro de poder hacer y no porque Draco fuese especialmente tímido, nada de eso, sino porque se sentía bastante ridículo ya por haberse visto obligado a urdir aquello como para encima tener que hacerlo sin llevar prenda alguna encima.

Dispuso las frutas, granadas rojas como la sangre, cuyos granos brillaron sugestivos al ser heridos por la claridad mortecina del círculo de velas. Las llamas titilaron mientras canturreaba, espolvoreando las transparentes semillas de anís; la manzana, también encarnada, quedó dividida en dos, el corazón mostraba una perfecta estrella de cinco puntas en el centro de la apetitosa pulpa, que lucía blanca como la nieve. Calabaza anaranjada, castañas, maduras uvas y moras que desprendían un dulce aroma a bosque, los arándanos rodando para completar el conjunto. El pequeño caldero de peltre fue el último objeto en acabar sobre el improvisado altar; el agua giró, creando ondas plateadas, surcos profundos, remolinos translúcidos, los espejismos engendrados en el fondo distorsionado del recipiente le hipnotizaron durante unos momentos.

Alzó los ojos, observando el modo en que los haces de luna le cubrían, sombras argénteas que se mezclaban con el dorado intenso del resplandor de las velas. Chasqueó los dedos y el perfume del ylang-ylang inundó con voluptuosidad la estancia. Le había costado encontrar aquel incienso en particular, porque en Hogsmeade los comercios dedicados a ingredientes de pociones y rituales estaban pobremente surtidos, había sido una suerte que el boticario se lo hubiese conseguido a tiempo.

Se humedeció los dedos con el aceite que antes había dejado caer en el agua del baño y que ahora se calentaba en un diminuto candelero de plata. El intenso aroma del sándalo se mezcló con el azulado humo, engendrando vacuas quimeras; a lo lejos, el reloj resonó, marcando el paso de las horas: doce campanadas, era tiempo. Depositó la varita al lado del muslo y se sentó en el viejo tapiz que había extendido a modo de alfombra. Cerró los ojos, dejando fluir la magia, una cálida energía que le cosquilleó en el plexo solar, arrastrándose perezosa hasta sus extremidades. Vació la mente de todo salvo de aquel pensamiento obsesivo que turbaba sus noches y sus días, sus sueños y vigilias. _Harry Potter._

— _En ésta noche de Samhain marco tu pasaje, Rey Sol, a través del crepúsculo hacia la Tierra Eterna. También marco el pasaje de todos los que se fueron antes y de todos los que se irán después. Poder, Magia Sin Fin, Tú que haces renacer a los caídos, enséñame a entender que en los tiempos de mayor oscuridad también vive la mayor luz. Ayúdame a olvidar, a comprender..._ —entonó, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó al pote de poción que había preparado una luna antes y la bebió de un sorbo, la minúscula cantidad de mandrágora dejó un acre y seductor rastro sobre su lengua. Abrió los parpados y se fijó en el acuoso reflejo del agua en el caldero. Tenía que exorcizar aquel insano deseo por el Héroe, porque mantenerse alejado, saber que jamás iba a rozarle siquiera, le estaba matando—. _Sabia de la Luna Menguante, Diosa de la noche estrellada, creé éste fuego en Tu caldero para transformar aquello que me aqueja. Que las energías se reviertan: ¡De la oscuridad, nazca la luz! ¡De lo malo, bueno! ¡De la muerte, vida!_

Siguió los pasos, resquebrajando las frutas, tenía que hacer las ofrendas, abandonar el pasado, lo inútil, dejar de sentir aquel amor sin futuro. Un leve siseo le hizo observar la habitación en penumbras, el ambiente saturado de esencias y vapores junto con la neblina perfumada del incienso creaban un escenario casi onírico; mareado, apartó las últimas gotas de la bebida y observó al causante de aquel desesperado intento. _Potter,_ casi se le antojó que el muchacho, ya un hombre, era real y Draco, un mago acostumbrado al poder desde la cuna, no pudo dejar de asombrarse de la capacidad de sugestión de su propia mente. De rodillas frente a él, al otro lado del caldero, dentro del círculo ígneo, sus facciones rotundas, los ojos acuosos casi transparentes, el negro cabello ensortijado y aquella enloquecedora mirada.

— _Yo te dejo ir_ —susurró, mirando de frente al objeto de su desespero. La lengua ligeramente áspera por el efecto de la poción y el humo fragante que le rodeaba. La figura de Harry, alto, piel pálida contrastando con el fondo desvaído de las paredes de azulejos se le antojaba una lúbrica ensoñación, el último de sus tormentos—. _Te dejo ir... Que las energías se reviertan: ¡De la oscuridad, nazca la luz! ¡De lo malo, bueno! ¡De la muerte, vida!_

Harry le observó, con el asombro pintado en la cara al verle prender las velas y esparcir aquel aromática fruta sobre el pequeño centro, casi esperó estar presenciando algún ritual de magia negra. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, era Malfoy. Malfoy, un desconocido con el dorado cabello rizándose en plateados zarcillos sobre la frente perlada de sudor, su rostro aristocrático libre de toda simulación le pareció sorprendentemente hermoso. Largas pestañas, espesas y claras como la miel, los labios fruncidos, llenos y turgentes, parecían tan jugosos como esas granadas que despedían un agradable perfume cítrico. Su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una túnica ligera, que se abría con sus elegantes gestos, acompasados al grave tono de sus palabras. Nunca hubiese esperado ver al Slytherin entregado de aquella forma, nunca hubiese esperado sentir semejante calor instalado en lo más profundo de su vientre, un coro de estremecimientos como lenguas de ardiente ansia alimentándose unas de otras. No había sido consciente de haber traspasado el círculo de velas, ni siquiera de haberse descubierto frente a Draco, pero allí estaba, respirando de forma apresurada el caliente aire del sofocante baño, inmerso en algo que casi semejaba ser ensoñación más que realidad.

Enmudecido, le contempló mientras se ponía de pie, aún recitando el conjuro, líquidos fonemas que parecían rutilar, ensortijándose en lo más oscuro de su consciencia. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al verle deslizarse por la estancia, lánguido, sus torneados dedos desatando el cordel que cerraba la túnica, uno a uno, tres botones y luego su piel, esa piel de porcelana expuesta. Su desnudez le hizo boquear, sonrojado y hambriento, las palmas de las manos le hormigueaban de necesidad. Ansiaba rendir ante sí a esa escultural criatura, que se sumergía en el agua tibia, los cabellos plateados flotaron como finísimas algas. Harry lo supo... lo supo, en el momento de verle emerger, la tez translúcida chorreando, los duros planos de los hombros, los bíceps, el vientre regado de una leve pelusa tan rubia que casi era intangible. La visión de su rotunda y apetecible erección le golpeó en el pecho como una cuchillada de virulento deseo. La luz de las velas bailó ante sus ojos mientras iba al encuentro de Draco. No había querido ver, le susurró una voz lejana, un sofocado lamento, un suspiro de su alma, _no había querido ver..._

El perfume íntimo y profundo del cuerpo empapado le hizo hincarse de rodillas cerca de donde el Slytherin se había dejado caer. Incapaz de hablar, alzó las yemas y recorrió una esquiva gota que rodaba por el pómulo esculpido, ¿cómo había podido ser tan necio, tan obtuso? No había querido ver...

— _Te ofrezco este presente..._ —El ronco vocablo explotó, reverberando profundo en lo más hondo del vientre de Harry, provocándole una erupción de ardiente lascivia, su pene palpitó, furioso y necesitado. Los labios carnosos de Draco continuaron moviéndose al compás de su apagado canto —. _Te dejo ir... En ésta noche de Samhain marco tu pasaje, cierra el ciclo, acaba lo viejo, llega lo nuevo..._

Tocarle supuso un consuelo, la mano temblorosa por el apremio rodó por el largo cuello, se besaron con torpeza, sus lenguas entrelazadas, compartiendo la acidez de la granada. Se apartó para chuparle las yemas a Draco, que le había acercado la fruta a la boca sin amagos o titubeos. Advirtió que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y que tenía las mejillas encarnadas, el claro cabello goteaba aún sobre los hombros.

Pudo ver el lento parpadeo, el apagado siseo que Draco dejó escapar al notar la húmeda caricia de su lengua, consumido por la impaciencia, por la necesidad, apartó el caldero del centro del altar, hambriento tomó a su vez la mitad de una manzana y se la ofreció. Verle morder le hizo gemir de anhelo, precisaba sentirle, beberse la dulce saliva, el zumo que rodaba por la barbilla, saborearle, poseerle.

—Draco... —musitó, aún de rodillas, sus manos, que clamaban por más cercanía, se perdieron en lentos círculos por el vigoroso pecho, los pezones rosados se le antojaron mucho más apetitosos que los manjares que, en su apresurado movimiento, se habían dispersado en torno a ellos, manchándoles de jugos y almíbares espesos y sabrosos. El humo fragante le mareaba, mientras la pasión y la avidez volvían más espesa su sangre, más impetuosos sus requerimientos.

Deshacerse del estorbo en que se había convertido la ropa nunca le resultó más necesario. Casi llorando de insatisfacción, tiró de la camiseta y los pantalones, liberando su sexo enhiesto, que brillaba de un intenso púrpura. Violento y desatado, se frotó un par de veces, observando el modo en que los cordeles blancos de luz de luna resbalaban, perezosas caricias iluminando a Draco, que alzó una mano y la dejó resbalar a lo largo de su estómago, los dedos pálidos acabaron enredados en la mata de vello negro del pubis. Era fresco y liviano, hondo y terrorífico, quería más y a la vez el miedo le sobrecogía. Ante sí tenía una verdad irrefutable, imposible de eludir de nuevo, si daba aquel paso, nada volvería a ser igual... _acaba lo viejo, llega lo nuevo..._

— _En esta noche de Samhain marco tu pasaje, cierra el ciclo, acaba lo viejo, llega lo nuevo... toma mi mano_ —repitió Draco, que le miraba sin asomo de duda en sus claros ojos de madreperla. Y Harry se rindió con ganas, casi agradecido. Era tan sencillo dejar de luchar contra sí mismo, apartar el velo que le separaba de su verdad, dejar fluir la magia, entregarse y recibirle. _Era tan sencillo..._

Abrió la boca y sus lenguas volvieron a enredarse, Draco sabía dulce y ácido, granada y manzana, miel y especias. Su cuerpo delgado pareció arder y revivir bajo sus amorosos cuidados. Envalentonado por la deliciosa expresión de goce impresa en las facciones de su amante, Harry hundió la nariz en el hueco de su garganta, paladeando el pulso enloquecido. Sus palmas abarcaron los glúteos redondos y compactos, atrayéndole al círculo, al centro de sus brazos, donde correspondía. La luz de las velas titiló mientras giraban una vez más, mientras sus pelvis colisionaban, el simple contacto deteniendo el universo.

Ardor, vehemencia, seda, un gemido doliente, unos ojos grises bien abiertos, una boca tierna, una lágrima, su lengua, su ronca voz suplicándole en el oído, el mundo dejó de ser algo inhóspito, _ahora el mundo era Draco._ Era su cuerpo, serpenteando lascivo y primoroso contra su pubis, jugando a esconderse y a entregarse, el mundo era la tenue belleza de su ombligo, el mundo eran sus muslos pálidos rodeándole, guiando, pidiendo, ordenando. El mundo era su carne palpitante, el mundo era ese diminuto botón escondido que se le presentaba apetitoso y que él devoró con desatada gula. El mundo era sentir cómo Draco le acogía, arqueándose entre sollozos de complacencia, estrujándole, haciéndole temblar de dicha. El mundo eran besos interminables, manos unidas, su aliento cosquilleándole, resbalándole contra la garganta. El mundo era vértigo, dolor, pulsos blancos de semen, brotando en espesos hilos salados. El mundo era el orgasmo que le arrolló, entre velas, sangre, luz y agua, dándole la vida en la noche en que todo empieza y todo acaba. Su mundo se había convertido en Draco.

La velas casi se habían consumido cuando, enredados sobre el raído tapiz manchado de esperma, miel, aceites y fruta, se observaron, aún desnudos y sudorosos. Draco delineó el perfil contundente de Harry, que, con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrió cansado.

— _Eres real..._

El moreno le atrajo de nuevo, succionando esos labios encendidos en los que había encontrado algo que ni siquiera creía estar buscando, su vida. Recorrió una a una las marcas que ensombrecían el pálido cuerpo del Slytherin. Gruñó lascivo, agotado y revivido, de nuevo hambriento, engullendo el dorado miembro tan profundo como fue capaz, disfrutando del peso de la carne que se endurecía contra su lengua, llenándole la boca, llenándole de nuevos anhelos.

—Lo soy... —jadeó, creando un mapa de besos, de tormentos; agitados, volvieron a rodar, uniéndose con desenfreno, Draco llenándolo todo, con su tacto, con su olor, con su entrega. Alzó las caderas, pujando hondo, ronco de deseo— _... acaba lo viejo y llega lo nuevo..._

_nox..._


End file.
